poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rattlesnake Jake
' Rattlesnake Jake' is a dangerous western diamondback rattlesnake wearing a cowboy hat and with a Gatling gun on his tail. Personality His personality characterized as extremely cruel and vicious, although he does have a sense of honor, as shown at the end. While incredibly experienced in battle, he also seems to be very familiar with utilizing fear, humiliation, and power-plays to get inside his enemy's heads. This was shown in the film as he openly shamed Rango in front of all people in Dirt and managed to keep everyone paralyzed with fear using only words and his frightening presence. This suggests that he can be quite manipulative. He is also shown to be incredibly perceptive. Consider the fact that when the hill folks disguised themselves as a hawk in an attempt to scare him, he quickly discovered that it was a trick just by noting a very minor mistake they made. The combination of manipulation and perceptiveness suggests an intelligence far beyond that of a simple thug. Jake is a living legend among people of the desert and is known as a Grim Reaper-like figure, even saying himself that he comes from the demon's head, and that he never leaves town without taking someone's soul. The only creature that Rattlesnake Jake fears is The Hawk, to which everyone else in Dirt also fears. Early in the film, Rango claims that Rattlesnake Jake is his brother when he is first brought up by the townspeople while making up his overblown heroic persona, and when Jake attacks the town, he uses this bold-faced lie to expose Rango as a phony in front of everyone and drive him out of town. It is then revealed that Jake is working for the evil Mayor Tortoise John, and in a later scene he is seen forcing Beans to sign away the deed of her father's ranch to the mayor, and almost strangles her to death before Rango shows up again outside. With the help from the hill clan, Rango defeats Rattlesnake Jake and is about to shoot him, but the Mayor threatens Beans' life, forcing Rango to surrender to the Mayor. During the final confrontation, the Mayor betrays Rattlesnake Jake by pointing Rango's gun on him, declaring him another relic of the Old West that will soon be destroyed and forgotten along with the rest of the town. When the Mayor tries to shoot, it turns out that the last bullet was taken by Rango, who then uses it to break open the giant water bottle he and Beans were drowning in, and flush everyone out of the town hall into the streets, where Rango finally manages to subdue the Mayor. Rango then turns the defeated Mayor to Rattlesnake Jake, who then nods his hat to Rango for saving his life, acknowledging him as another great desert legend that will thrive. Having developed a new found respect for Rango, Rattlesnake Jake returns the Mayor's favor by telling him the exact same thing the Mayor said to him, that soon no one will even remember his existence, and snatches the Mayor up in his tail and carries him out into the desert to kill him for his betrayal. Taking a soul as Bad Bill said. Jake's Rehabilitation It's revealed in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire that after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range, Stuingtion's Engines help Jake become an in-law and apologize to Evan, Thomas, Twilight, and their team for what he did to him. Then he becomes their good friend and part-time bodyguard. Rarity still is skiddish around Rivalry with Ahuizotl The story Later years Trivia * He may have been based on Angel Eyes from The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly, played by the late Lee Van Cleef, as they have similar personalities,traits, dialects, black hat, antagonistic relationship with the hero, and, most importantly, their mustache. * His personality is reminiscent of Frank from Once Upon A Time In The West, as well. * Rattlesnake Jake was voiced by Bill Nighy, who also played Davy Jones in Pirates of the Caribbean. * In the Spanish version for Latin America, Jake is played by Mexican actor Joaquin Cosio, the same man that portrayed General Medrano, in 007, Quantum of Solace. * Jake resembles Rattle Shake from Skylanders Swap Force. * It is implied at one point that Jake was the one who killed the Jenkins Brothers. * Jake displays an almost lustful behavior towards Beans as in one scene he licks her face, though it is likely another effort to terrify Rango and the townspeople. *Rattlesnake Jake will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends and go against Steamy, Puffy, and Shai-Shay in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range. *Rattlesnake Jake is also successful of scaring the living daylights out of Rarity. *Rattlesnake Jake will guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire. *Rattlesnake Jake is also an arch rival with Ahuizotl. *Rattlesnake Jake is also a brother of Pythor P. Chumsworth. *Rattlesnake Jake will become Brian and the Eeveelution Family in Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Rango. *Rattlesnake Jake became Noah's Best Friend Gallery RattleSnake Jake as the Lone Ranger.png|Rattlesnake Jake as the Lone Ranger Steamy with Jake.png|Rattlesnake Jake onboard Steamy's tender Category:VILLAINS Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Animal characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Western characters Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes Category:Murderers Category:Double Agents Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Honorary Team Memebers‎ Category:Temperamental Characters Category:HEROES Category:Animals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Cowboys & Cowgirls Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Sadistic characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Poisonous Characters Category:Brothers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gunners Category:Arrogant characters Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Protective Characters Category:Merciless Characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Merciful characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Cowboys Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:For the Evulz Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Misogynists Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Team Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Former villains Category:Nickelodeon heroes